


It's Over

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Other, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's an au where hedwig doesn't die and ginny doesn't know that she exists</p><p>i wrote this in eighth grade for science extra credit</p><p>long story</p><p>basically, my teacher was like, 'for extra credit, you guys can do anything you want, as long as you think it somehow represents me.'</p><p>and i remembered in the beginning of the year, when he'd told us a story about finding a rabbit behind his oven</p><p>i mean, i got the extra credit, so i guess that was nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know
> 
> i'm surprised my science teacher didn't refer me to a psychologist
> 
> this story was literally about him cheating on his wife with a rabbit
> 
> ???? @ my science teacher

Harry Potter gave a triumphant cry as he pulled out the owl from behind he and Ginny's oven.

"I've done it! I've caught it, Ginny, look!"

Ginny nodded, yawning. It was two in the morning, but they'd been up since one trying to catch the owl.

"Good job, Harry," she said, "now, go take it outside, so we can go back to sleep, please."

Harry walked out the back door. It was raining, which meant that the evaporated gas in the clouds had lost enough energy to go through a state change in which it had condensed into a liquid. There was a puddle of water on top of the ground, for the ground in that area had been saturated with water. Several leaves floated on top of the puddle, because they were less dense than the water.

As soon as Harry got outside, the owl turned its head around and bit Harry's finger.

"Hedwig, what was that for?"

The owl- Hedwig- glared at him. She had been in a secret relationship with Harry for a while, and she thought it was time for it to be over.

"Harry, we both know what that was for."

Harry looked at Hedwig incredulously. "Hedwig," he shouted, "what do you mean? Stop overreacting, Hedwi-"

"We've been dating for several years now, Harry. you told me where you lived and everything. 'Just don't come visit me,' you said. Well, Harry, I thought I'd come visit you, because you meant that much to me. What do I get for trying to give you a nice surprise?"

"Hedwig, I-"

"Harry, you never told me you had a wife! You've been cheating on me! I thought I was your 'one and only,' but apparently, that's not the case. Am I just another owl to you, Harry?"

"Hedwig, no, I- I can't just go and tell her that I'm cheating on her with a talking owl, I-"

"It's me, isn't it? Hmm? Because I'm a *potato* owl, that's why, right? Well, *potato* you, Harry. How many others are there?"

"Hedwig, it's just you and her, I promise, I-"

"Don't play games with me, Harry. I saw the way you looked at that kid yesterday."

"Hedwig, that was my son! Of course I love him, but not- not like that, I-"

"No, not that kid. The baby goat. A baby goat is commonly referred to as a kid, Harry. I saw you staring at her. The rays of light bounced off of her, and they traveled to your pupil through your cornea."

"Hedwig, you're being irrational, which means that you go on and on forever, similar to Pi-

"Save it, Harry."

Hedwig flew off into the night. Before she disappeared behind a building, she turned around and uttered the last words Harry would ever hear her say.

"It's over, Harry."


End file.
